War of the Gods
by Wwzilla
Summary: Two ancient forces clash on Earth after one was awoken from a deep slumber.
1. Chapter 1: Lord Heinrich

**Database: **

**Wyatt:** Leader of the military based planet Juno. He is summed by the Americans when they are attacked by the king of the immortals.

**Lord Heinrich:** Lord of the immortals. He is rumored to have come straight from the darkest pit in Hell.

**Prologue:**

Long ago in the first ages of man, there were two types of gods. I'm not about that good and bad stuff; I'm talking about the gods from above and the gods from below. When the first god Odin was born, he made gods for almost everything. This story revolves around the two gods of war. These gods had to prove themselves to Odin. One would win title of god and the other would be cast down to the darkest pits of hell...

**Chapter 1: Lord Heinrich**

"My lord, the men are almost ready; we just need to make some final checks on the on the plans."

"Very good. After over 10,000 years trapped in this goddamn endless furnace, we will finally see the sun... So, tell me Hans, where do we enslave first? HA! Never mind it; doesn't matter. When people are in need of help, no matter who they are, my pathetic-ass brother is sure to show!

"My lord, might I ask you why we're trying to attract your brother again?"

"Well you see my dear Hans, that ass won the rightful title of god. That title was _mine!_ Well it was supposed to be. He was always Dad's favorite child... When the day came that we fought for the title of God of War, Dad was watching over him. He made sure he won so he could send me here to rule the immortals of hell! But _now_ I've been training and my strength grows. I'm more powerful than he could ever imagine! I can raise the dead and I have an army of immortals! What could go wrong...? You see my dear Hans, when the mortals see us they will tremble in our sight. We will rule over all!"

"What about your brother; what will we do with him?"

"His head will be on a silver platter next to my throne! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! LET ALL HELL BREAK LOOSE TONIGHT! _Hans!_ Tell the men to get ready- we start the invasion _tonight!_"

"Right away, Sir!"

As Hans walked down the dark gloomy hallway, all he could think about was his speech. When he walked outside, the two giant iron doors slammed behind him. He noticed that the dull flames of hell seemed to glow with energy as the screams of helpless souls in endless pain grew louder. Perhaps it was because the lord finally got what he wanted: a full-scale invasion of the world... that he gets to lead.

When Hans got back to the base, he went up to the microphone and began his speech.

"SILENCE! As you all well know, we have spent countless years planning the invasion of Earth! Tonight the plans take place; everything you have trained for will finally pay off. Tonight we move out; show the surface world our true powers; make every mortal _suffer_ by burning the very images of hell into their weak, _pathetic_ minds! We will let all hell break loose tonight! Remember: take no prisoners! Leave no one alive! BURN THEM ALL!"


	2. Chapter 2: Wyatt

**Chapter 2: Wyatt **

It was 12:00 pm. Carter walked down the long, white hallway approaching Wyatt's throne room. The sun was shining bright on the red and gold banners covered with the great symbol of the war god simply. The light reflected upon the swords and shields making them glow magnificently!

Carter finally reached the two giant marble doors, which took two royal guards to push open.

"You called for me, Sir..."

"Ah yes, Carter, please come sit. We have important matters to discuss."

"What are they, Sir? Are we going into battle? Shall I alert the troops?"

"Whoa Carter, calm yourself. Your right, we may have to go into battle soon."

"Why? Has someone declared war on us?"

"No not on us, but on Earth, our distant neighbor."

"But who in their right mind would do such a thing!?"

"My brother, and he's NOT in the right mind! He always wants all the power to himself; he does not care for others as I do! He is trapped down there for a reason and he knows it!"

"Sir, what are going to do about the poor mortals? They surely can't slay the immortals by themselves..."

"Yes your right, it's because they don't have my blade... Bloodshed."

"Bloodshed? What is... you never told me of such a weapon, what is it?"

Wyatt got up and gestured for Carter to follow him. They walked up to a statue of Wyatt. As Carter walked towards it, he noticed a small crack in the wall...

"Sir why is there a crack in the wall behind the statue?"

"That's what your about to find out."

Wyatt and Carter walked down a long flight of stairs. The room was dark with a dim blue glow coming from the lines of light in the walls. It looked like something straight from a sci-fi movie or some kind of comic.

When they finally reached the bottom, Wyatt typed some sort of secret code into the wall using colored tiles. After a few short seconds, a metal door opened in front of them. There in the center of the empty room was a sword so sharp it felt like it could cut right through you just by looking at it. Wyatt picked up the sword. It had a strange red and black aura around it.

"Where did such a blade come from?" Carter asked.

"Well you see, Carter, during the first war against the immortals I needed a blade so powerful that it could end the life those who couldn't be slain. I went to my father; he forged it with metals only found at the center of the sun. I have complete set of armor made with the stuff; it's almost invincible. Just to make sure it was strong enough, I spilt an atom next to it. It flew across the room and left a dent in the wall of the lab. There wasn't a scratch on it! As for the sword, it cut a tank right in half. The glowing red around it is heat that can melt through almost anything, even the body of an immortal... I feared the day I would have to use this on my own brother, but I'll do what I must to protect the mortals from being eternally enslaved by him."

"And I will do whatever it takes to help you ensure the safety of mortals. As long as I live, I live to serve under you as commander of the armed forces of your empire!"

"Thank you, Carter. I'm glad to hear that you're on my side during all this."


	3. Chapter 3: Gen Weaver

**Chapter 3: Gen. Weaver**

"SIR! SIR! WAKE UP! WE HAVE A CODE RED!"

"What?! What's happing why are we in code red?"

"We were doing regular training exercises when we found something strange on the radar..."

"Well, get on with it soldier! I don't pay you to sit here and do shit all day!"

"Um… you don't pay me at all, Sir."

"Oh… um, right."

"Yeah… The radar started flashing red! We checked it out; it's detecting something, but we're not sure exactly what it is..."

"Well what does it look like?!"

"We're not sure… it looks like the ground just split open. Something came out of the crack! It's a human figure, but it releases a heat signature way too high for any living creature! It reads about 9000 degrees Fahrenheit!"

"What!? But that that's fucking impossible! Are you sure this is no mistake?"

"Yes, Sir we're tracking it now!"

"Ok, then where is headed?"

"It's making its way towards New York! It is also still extremely hot... The good news is it's moving very slow at almost 6 mph."

"Good. Put on your gear and alert the men. We're going after it. Make sure we use that B52; I have a feeling this thing won't go down without a fight… Oh, and one more thing…"

"Yes, Sir?"

"Make me a hotdog."

"Um… Okay then… Do you want mustard on it?"

"Well it's not gonna put mustard on itself."

"Of course... right away, Sir."

The men set out on a mission that could mean the fate of New York and the world.

It only took minutes for the crew to catch up to the beast. It was found walking in a forest just outside of New York, burning everything it touched and igniting the ground with every step.

"ALRIGHT MEN, LISTEN UP! This thing is hostile. When we're above it, drop everything we have on it! …Alright, we're right on its ass!"

"Drop it!"

KABOOOM!

"HA! That's what I'm talking about, men. Nice work! Now fly us home."

"Wait… look, Sir, it's still alive!"

"What the... that can't be! But how... "

"Sir, it's hitting us with some kind of fire ball! WE LOST LEFT WING! WE'RE GOING DOWN!"

After the plane crashed, Gen. Weaver awoke dazed unable to move... He could barely see, but could make out a shadowy figure walking towards him.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?"

"Your worst nightmare."

"Oh yeah, then prove it!"

"Your funereal."

He took two chains out of nowhere; zmetal was glowing with heat. With one whip, he split Weaver in half. His bloody corpse was left with the rest of the dead crew and burnt up B52...


End file.
